Crimson Droplets
by RaziKit
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, a average college student living his average day to day life suddenly finds himself in sticky situation. He just wanted to major in Fine Arts but someone else had a different plan for him. (Gaara x Naruto) AU. Display image drawn by me.
Inspired by a on-going fanfic written by fruitspunchsamuraig. I recommend checking it out if you enjoy something of similar taste!

 **Warnings:** There will be violence (mental  & psychical, over all abuse, and sexual) blood, cussing, and of course sexual content in general (boyxboy). If any of the above makes you uneasy please politely leave for I don't recommend this story other wise. Also please do not perform any of the illegal and/or dangerous acts described in this story.

 **Disclaimers:** Naruto the manga and the series belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Profit is not being made off this fanfictional story.

 **Notes** : This is basically a college AU. This stories universe takes place in 'our world' but this story will include supernatural beings and unexplained phenomenons so not too ordinary of a story. Hopefully.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Glassy skies  
**

" _Could there be an end to this, what I'm feeling deep inside_  
 _You know there's no looking back, Glassy sky above, As long as I'm alive You will be part of me_ _"  
_ \- Glassy Sky By Donna Burke

* * *

Today, like any other day for this semi large city, was a partially cloudy day with temperature being about 70 degrees. Cluster of clouds rather then sunshine scattered across the sky, casting shadows upon the city. It was rare to have clear skies so it was not odd to the people who have become accustomed to it.

A tan average sized blonde male strode about the street as if without a care in the world. A medium size vibrant orange bag slung over his right shoulder, his right hand holding the two black straps to keep the bag from slipping. His bright blue eyes gazed ahead toward the horizon as if analyzing the cloud cover near the sky scraper as a large grin graced his face. The grin was not too large to provoke his eyes to close but big enough to be above average. His thin black jacket swayed behind him slightly due to being unzipped as the light breeze blew by, exposing a average sized white shirt with writing on it. The writing splattered on the t-shirt said the following; "All my band shirts are dirty" in black bulky font. The males bottom portion was covered up by dark straight jeans, snug enough to show off his butt and thighs but not too tight to be consider skinny jeans. To top it off, high top converses protected his feet and lightly tapped the concrete as he walked. Just your basic college student walking to campus, nothing above normal unless you consider his chippy mood to be "above normal".

"Yo! Naruto, wait up!" called out a slightly taller and darker haired guy dressed in a similar style but instead of jeans he wore a fashionable hip hop pants. They sort of hung near the crotch and thighs but then clung to the guys ankles. Instead of high top converses, he wore high top snickers that displayed a flashy black & white design. The blonde of course stopped in his tracks and partially turned to face the guy who caught up by jogging.

Naruto's grin grew bigger a little as he gave the guy a playfully greeting, a slap on the back as he reached his side."Hey Kiba, what's up?"

"Nothing much really. Just finished up lunch and literature. Figured I shouldn't skip next period for a change." Kiba gave a toothy smile. It wasn't like he often skipped but history and culture could really get boring at times. "Why we need any more history lessons after high school still confuses me."

The blonde agreed to that,"Yeah as well as math. I mean, It's not like we really need Calculus to survive in the 'real world'. I sometimes question college."

"You and me both, bro. Hey, I have free time after school. Want to hang out?" Kiba asked while nearing the building. "Can catch a drink or just hang out at my dorm room. Kill some zombies? Maybe I'll get Shino and Shikamaru to join in on it this time!" Kiba suggest as he hopped out in front of Naruto, to walk backwards while waiting for a reply. Shino was his current dorm-mate but he didn't often join in on their 'wasteful hobbies' as the study bee would put it. While Shikamaru residence was just across the hall. He too didn't often play, being the lazy boring type after all, but at times he joined in.

"Sure! I have a group practice after school but I can catch you like, ummm, around 1900." Naruto answered, "I'll meet you at your room, Sound cool?"

"Yeah yeah, sounds cool with me. Doing that play still, huh?"

"Yeah, of course."

They both strolled up the side walk while chatting, heading to the entrance of a rather large campus. Neither of them shared a class together like back in the day but that didn't keep them from being friends and finding time to hang out. Often they would try to spend time with a handful of their high school buddies, of course when time allowed it. If you thought high school was a time consumer then wait till you experience college. College professors just love to swamp students with work.

They both waved and called out goodbye as they entered the large double doors, walking separate directions to their next period. Even though it was only slightly past noon, Naruto couldn't help but give a yawn. School had always made him yawn and it also didn't help that his current period was literature. For him it was not the most exciting class. Walking up the stairs, down the hall to the fourth door, Naruto pushed it open and walked across to his normal spot. Not even bothering to walk down the steps of the large class as the back of the room was just fine and perfect. Least chance of being bothered in case a nap was due. It only took a few minutes for the class to begin to fill up then shortly after the class was partial full the professor begin to speak. A few stragglers hurried in from the back door but that didn't stop Sarutobi sensei from skipping a beat in his lecture.

Giving a quiet groan, Naruto stretched out his arms before recomposing himself. His chin resting on his left palm as he looked down at his note book, his right hand scribbling class notes and partial doodles of frogs. The frogs barely looked accurate to real life ones, but it was something he often found himself drawing. After droning off for the fifth time in 30mins, the blond eventually allowed the sleepy boredom to take over. Still resting his chin on his palm, the professors voice slowly disappearing into the blackness along with his coherent thoughts.

Chatter brought the blonde back to life, the class being over causing everyone to ramble about things while gathering their stuff. Mostly girls giggling and chatting about who knows what. Boys the blonde would guess. Naruto gave a stretch and wiped what drool had gathered on his chin before also standing and putting his note book away. As he turned to walk out he felt a little bump as a body walked past him. It wasn't necessarily a shove but it did catch him off guard and cause him to lean away. His butt practically sitting on the desk. Blue eyes looked toward the figure that grazed him, noticing that quite a few people have stepped out of the guys way. Red slightly untamed hair bobbed as the figure walked, a slender back covered by a dark maroon turtle neck sweater, and a tan messenger bag was all Naruto could see of the culprit before he disappeared out of the room.

"N-new student, I think.. I don't think I have seen him around until.. recently. A day or two." said a light voice behind the blonde, answering his invisible question softly.

"Rude much?" was his quick responds as he tugged his backpack straps over his one shoulder, looping his thumb to help hold it there. The smaller girl stepping up next to him and begin to walk along with him as they exited the class. She couldn't entirely keep up with Naruto's long strides so he slowed down for her. They shared the next class together, so it didn't hurt to walk together. "Catch his name?" The pale girl just shook her head no. Naruto eyed his quiet friend, she had always been super shy since, well forever. "Meh, doesn't bother me. He can't be as bad as that Uchiha bastard and I've been putting up with his sour ass for years."

"N-naruto?" Her words almost too quiet to catch, which Naruto barely heard. She stopped and started to awkwardly shift her footing. "May I ask you.. something?"

He stopped and faced her fully, noticing she stopped and hearing her fully that time. A blonde brow raised."Yes?" he watched her bite her lower lip but as the seconds ticked she said nothing," Everything alright, Hinata?" He could tell something was up.

"I just-" "Hey Naruto!" came a higher and more proud-full voice. Naruto turned his head to see pink hair bounce into view along with a nice size 'rack' which was barely hanging on to the form fitting tank top. Her jacket unzipped, which didn't help. He felt his cheeks flush at the scene of the barely exposed flesh rippling with the Sakura's rhythmic steps. As if dreaming, he spread his arms for a hug which was answered with a fist to the stomach. "Dream on blondie! Like I'd hug you." was her cold reply.

"Ooouch, why you gotta be so cruel Sakura-chan?" the blonde groaned while rubbing his abdominal area. She didn't punch as hard as she normally could, believe me he knew what they felt like, but it still stung. Naruto straighten up and gave her his best handsome smile as usual which she just shrugged off like a heartless witch per-usual. Then her body tilted, pink hair flowing past her shoulder as she leaned around him which caused his head to tilt,"What?"

"Weren't you talking to someone?"

Blue eyes widen."Oh! Hinata, I'm sor-" he stopped mid-sentenced as he turned around, noticing she was gone. Glancing over the hallway in the general direction he'd assumed she went but he didn't see a trace of her petite figure. Just a lot of busily people getting ready for the next session of class or heading home. ' _I wonder what she was going to say._.'

"Was I interrupting something important?" Sakura asked while giving a gently elbow nudge and a smirk, drawing his attention back. Naruto quickly shot his hands up as he registered what that body language meant. His cheeks warm again.

"No-no! I mean, I'm not sure what she was going to ask but I don't think its what you are thinking though, you perv." Naruto wiggled his eye brows as he continued,"But if you want to step up to the plate, I'm game." Another fist collided with his stomach, causing him to double over this time. There's the full strength he remembered. "Oh-come'on. You know you are only one I love Sakura-chan~" he cooed playfully as he leaned closer, making kissy noises despite his current situation.

"Are you wanting a death wish?!" she asked exasperatedly, ready to pumble him another one. It was just for fun, he wasn't serious about it. It's been years since his confession to the pink hared girl he fell for back in high school. Even if he understood she did not feel that way about him, it couldn't hurt but continue to try. I guess he thought with time maybe her mind would change."Well?" He stood up and scratched the back of his head, grinning once more.

"Naw', not ready to kick the dirt just yet. So what did you want to talk about?"

* * *

Over looking the current page of his script before placing the book behind him, the blonde spoke again with a little uncertainty. As if ready to stumble on his words. How he managed to get the leading roll, he'd never understand, but here he was standing in front of a woman he would eventually have to kiss. Yes, kiss in front of a entire group of people. In all the scripts that a college course could of picked from, it had to be the overly used 'Romeo & Juliet". Why not, "Brothers Grim" or hell even "Pride and Prejudice", maybe even "Sweeney Todd"? Any of those would of been fine with Naruto. Maybe this wouldn't of been so difficult if his Sakura-chan was here playing the lead of Juliet but instead it was her high school rival, Ino. He'd never understand why they bothered fighting over that asshole Sasuke, but years they did without fail. He ended up dating everyone but them practically. It wasn't as if any of them were unattractive, but if Naruto still had to choose, Sakura would still win in favor.

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; They pray, grant thou..." it was only a second of a pause but it lasted too long and a annoyed voice spoke up.

"- lest faith turn to despair... Come on Uzumaki. If I can remember you lines and mine then you better step up your game or throw away this opportunity. How did I even get stuck with your incompetent ass, I'll never know." She grumbled the end mostly to herself but it still hurt the boys ears. If someone had to ask why he never really liked Ino, that would of been a good example. He could understand her annoyance though, having been at this for almost an hour now with very little gained. He heard a sigh escape her lips and her script shift. "I'll start again."

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, Which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." She said it with such ease, not even glancing once at the script before her.

Naruto gave a swallow before parting his lips, fighting the urge to do the opposite."Have not saints lips, and holy palmers.. too?"

Ino picked right off from where he left. "Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to..." The pause hit again and he watched the scowl appear on her lips once more.

"Despair! Despair Naruto. Uuugh.." she threw her hands up and turned away, done with today session. "Practice, practice, practice!" Ino chanted as she stormed away. He mentally slapped himself as he watched her walk off, noting to have this entire section remembered by next Wednesday which would give him roughly five days. Their practice sessions taking place twice a week.

Naruto sighed and peered around the auditorium. Stage builders were working hard, roughly 30% complete with the back settings. They often came in after school to work on it so it wasn't surprising to see such progress. Other stage performers sat around, quietly performing their rolls for practice, some even chuckling and waving their arms as they spoke. Naruto sat there and just begin to wonder why he was even trying to gain a fine arts degree. ' _Oh that's right, cause its 'easy'.. my butt_.' Blue eyes rolled with that thought. Naruto checked his watch and noted that it was minutes for this after school session to be over so no one would care if he stepped out early. Grabbing his bag from beside a chair that he previously occupied and headed to the exist. He unzipped his bag to place the script away while walking. "Romeo  & Juliet.. overrated." He zipped up his bag and pushed the door open.

The door slowly closed behind him and the evening air welcomed the semi messy blonde locks, tossing it gently with the breeze. It was refreshing and very inviting. Breathing into his nose, he let out a sigh through his lips before peering up to a clear night sky. The only time this city had a clear sky was at night but It would be another hour and a half before the moon would fully appear into view. The buildings currently consuming most of its glow as the city light blurred any stars that would of been visible. It shield Naruto into mostly darkness, if you didn't count the street lamps and such near by of course. Tightening his grip on his bags straps he begin his five minute walk to the east buildings of the campus, where the dorms are located. Give or take, in about 10mins it would be 1900 and Naruto assumed a anxious Kiba was waiting to own his ass at some zombies.

"Oh, you think you are so tough small fry? Well I got some news for you. You better lose the attitude or I'll punch it off your face punk!" Came a angry and cocky voice ahead of Naruto, catching his attention. It was still on campus and near the dorm buildings. Naruto peered around the corner and took note of some dark figures up against the last school building, the art building. Two of them were decently tall and one about the same height as him. Carefully, the blonde sleeked closer to the scene. He watched the tall guy lift his arm up, the smaller shadow being picked up while the guys free hand lifted up. Ready to strike.

The first blow came and Naruto cursed under his breath as a boiling feeling crawled up his throat. He hated violence, hated people picking on others. It reminded himself to much of his own past and what he went through. It wasn't him to just stand by and watch someone get thrashed either. Deciding to do what he would do for any situation like this, Naruto dropped his bag and clenched his fists. He made a mad dash toward the small group while calling out to grab their attention. "Yo! Why don't you fuck off. Leave the dude alone! Go jerk off somewhere else you dicks."

"And who the fuck you think you-" the 2nd guy begin to say angrily from their scene being interrupted, he was the others guys 'look out' Naruto assumed. He didn't get to finish though as knuckles collided with his ugly face but the guy only stumbled back. Not hard enough to send him falling to his ass. The 1st guy, the one holding the 'victim' of the situation abruptly stopped his punching as soon as Naruto yelled and had already turned his head to glare at the blonde. Naruto took the opportunity to give the guy a kick to his exposed abdominal wall. The bigger male successfully doubled over but didn't release his captive. Naruto didn't even skip a beat, with a quick action he learned through a defensive course, he grabbed a hold of the guys head and forced it to collide with his knee. It would be a clean knock out but the brute was tall and the hit didn't make clear contact. Naruto cursed as the guy regained his stance and threw out his arm, connecting the back hand to the blondes cheek. To quick for Naruto to bloc, the hand hit hard. Naruto felt the blood seep into his mouth as his inner cheek glided against his teeth while the ground come up to meet him.

"Fucking twerp. Don't you know better then to interfere with others people matters?" came the 2nd guys voice as Naruto felt his shirt collar tighten, the ground escape him and the wall greeting his back in less then friendly matter. Now Naruto was pinned against the wall, next to the guy he was trying to rescue. About a foot and half away. ' _Well that was not what I was expecting.._ ' He tilted his head and finally took him in and his blue eyes widened. It was that red head from earlier and despite the punches he endured which from what Naruto heard, must of been a handful of them, only a small trickle of blood seeped down the side of his pale lips. Other then that, he looked perfectly fine though he was unsure if the blackness around his eyes were bruises or makeup. It was too dark to tell. He heard a snap which made him twist his head to face forward again. The dick had snapped his fingers near the blonds face to draw attention back."Tsk, tsk, how rude of you. Don't get distracted now."

Naruto just spat blood at the guys direction. The taste of iron never being his favorite.

"Heh." The 2nd guy turned to the ring leader of this situation,"What should we do with this annoyance? He's obviously just a normal student."

'.. _Just a normal student?_ ' thought Naruto. ' _What did that mean?_ ' He squinted his eyes at them while placing both his hands on the single arm containing him. Since his feet were practically dangling from the ground as is, might as well use them. Naruto applied pressure and aimed a kick to the guys chest. "Let me go!" It barely made contact and what did, didn't even make the guy flinch.

"Such a feisty meat bag, eh?" came the cocky voice from earlier, answering the other guys question while ignoring the blondie. "We could probably dispose of him easily but he is a student.. we can't have students missing. Boss will be down our throat about it."

' _Dispose of him? Missing? Were they really just considering the cons of killing someone?_ ' Naruto clenched his jaw and eyes shut as he continued to thrash around. ' _What the fuck did I just get myself into? I gotta get out of here!_ '

Naruto stopped his thrashing the second he heard the scream. Quickly his blonde head flew around to the sound and blue eyes stared, taking a second to register things. The red head who had been silent this entire time was no longer up against the wall but instead was the big guy. Naruto watched in horror as the slender figure held the 1st guy, the guy who just a minute ago was pounding his face a new one, against the wall. Not only was the brute pinned there but his right arm was now limply hanging out of place. That must of caused the scream.. ' _What.. the.. fuck..?_ '

It happen so quickly that the 2nd guy didn't even have time to react properly. He even stood and stared for a moment before releasing Naruto and swinging his arm at the red head. He was pissed but his rage was short lived as the red head captured the fist within his pale palm and gave it a twist. The crisp crack of bones echoed out and Naruto, now on his ass up against the brick wall, just stared. He couldn't blink. He was certain that even if he tried, his eyes would not leave the scene playing out before him.

"FUCK! Fuck, fuck, fuck, you broke it! You broke my arm! Fuck you!" Guy number two screamed as he swung his uninjured arm. Just before it would make contact with the pale boys face, he ducked. He was quick.. very quick. Everything was almost like a blur for Naruto. Before he knew it, guy number two was on his back completely unconscious. What knocked him out was unclear and Naruto had punched him pretty good and didn't knock him out. ' _Just how strong is this guy?_ '

Guy number one spoke,"Don't kill us, just let us go, we wont come back." The voice was no longer cocky. He was pleading. It drew Naruto to look beside him, both figures now towering over him as he sat on the floor. He could see just how tightly the slim figures hands were holding the brute's neck from down here. "..please.." Blood was trickling down his neck due to a black nail digging in just slightly. Then finally, out of the few minutes the entire scene had lasted, pale lips parted. His voice was clear and sort of deep. Not too deep for this smaller stature, but still not what Naruto expected.

"Leave." A teal colored eye looked in Naruto's direction. The blonde jolted slightly, realizing he was speaking to him.

"I.." Naruto begin to say while slowly standing.

"-Leave. Now." Came the red heads orders again, not waiting to hear what Naruto had to say. It made the blonde take a step back but he didn't move any further. With a clenched jaw, Naruto gave a glare.

"Not, not until you tell me what you are going to do with them."

"That's not your concern."

' _The hell it wasn't._ ' Naruto wiped the drying blood from his cheek and stood his ground. He didn't understand what he witnessed entirely and even though these punks deserved a good pounding, didn't mean they deserved death. _'Death.. can he, is he, planning to actually kill them?_ ' All of this was so confusing.

"Yes. It is of my concern."

"Are you wanting to die?" it was more of a statement, less of a question with how he voiced it.

"Why is everyone asking me that question today?" Naruto felt a little irritated. Okay, so maybe not everyone was asking the blonde that but it did happen twice today. From what Naruto understood, it wasn't a common question to ask. "Tell me, are you going to.. kill them?"

The red head was silent. Those teal eyes no longer on him. Without a second thought, the body once against the wall was now thrown to the side. The man scurried to his feet without losing a beat. He hauled up his buddy from the ground, trying to avoid his injured arm, and begin to hurry away. Not even glancing back. I guess that answered Naruto's question. For what felt like the hundredth time today, the blonde sighed. His body begin to relax but it was short lived as he felt a cool hand against his very own throat. Those teal colored eyes appearing back into view, locking onto his own blue set. The cold stare was disturbing and his grip wasn't terribly tight but it was uncomfortable. From this distance Naruto could finally tell that the black around his eyes were not bruises. He also noticed a kanji symbol was tattooed above his left eye.

"Do not interfere with me again."

"I was try-" The hand tighten and a faint noise escaped the blue eyed boy as he was cut off. He gave it a second and spoke again after adjusting to the tightness"-to help you." he managed to finish.

"I don't need it. Don't talk to anyone about this." came his quick voice again, "Or I will kill you."and with that, Naruto was released and the red head turned around to leave. He watched the pale man pick up his bag while rubbing his throat. He stood there until the guy disappeared behind the corner. Naruto questioned himself, he was unaware of what exactly he just saw with his own eyes. If someone told him of a story like this, he'd have trouble believing it so Its not like anyone would believe him.

Quietly Naruto walked back to the previous building where he discarded his bag, picked it up and begin to walk back to the dorm buildings. He made a quick stop at the males bathroom to make sure his face didn't look like crap. After a rinse and few finger combs of the hair, Naruto decided that was about as good as he was going to look. His right cheek was slightly swollen. He tongued the inside of his cheek and felt the small punctures, they'd heal up in a few days, they weren't too terribly bad. Naruto stepped out and begin to walk up the stairs near by until the third floor. Walked down the hall to the sixth door. Breathing, Naruto pushed away the images in his head and gave a tap. Kiba cheerfully open the door and tugged the blonde inside. Surprising enough Shino and Shikamaru both were on the couch. This made those eerie feeling the blonde once had fade away.

"Ready to kill some zombies!?" came the excited voice of Kiba's, a controller already in his hand. From what Naruto could tell, none of them noticed his swollen cheek.

He took the controller and gave a smile,"You have no idea."

* * *

 **A/N:** I think this story may be a long one, it's sort of coming to me as I go. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it so far. Thank you for reading!


End file.
